Wait Until
by stormsandsins
Summary: She’d seen her shrink today about her incidents and he hoped, crossed every imaginary finger he could imagine – because he’d never actually do it – because dammit he didn’t care if she lost or gained a pound or two.


**Author's note**: So this sprang out of a demented naughty bunny (a prompt at gossipgirlanon on livejournal) that decided from the start that it would be insanely fluffy instead. I actually had to _work_ at getting the effing sexytime in. Having trouble writing smut does not become me. I'm grumpy here, yes I am. Anyway, the prompt was "mirror", and C/B ran away with the idea and wanted to have a window instead. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**WAIT UNTIL...  
**

Chuck found her in the bedroom, silhouetted by the crawling city beyond the bay window. Smoothing creases, she examined her profile against the high-rises meticulously, and from her face he couldn't tell what exactly she was thinking, though he had an inkling that sat in his stomach like lead. Blair was just as comfortably thin as usual, lush in all the right places, and yet whenever she studied herself a little too long in the mirror he got queasy with the old certainty that eating disorders did not go away gently with a pill or an expensive visit at the shrink's.

Yet she wasn't eyeing herself critically now. More like… curiously.

Finally she looked off, and spotted his reflection lurking in the shadows. "Hey," she greeted him quietly. Through the poor image in the glass Chuck saw her warm smile.

Reassured that he hadn't just interrupted the reappearance of an old personal demon, Chuck pushed off from the jamb and came closer, enveloping her from behind. Then, gazing up, he took in their dark heads, suddenly aware of the intimacy offered in the duality of both seeing her face and embracing her body. Chuck sank into her warmth, needing the simple comfort after a full day and night's worth of deliberations regarding one of his biggest acquisitions to date as CEO of Bass Industries.

"Hey," he replied in her ear, sighing. "Sorry I'm late. London and Hong Kong took their sweet time agreeing on the terms of the latest contract. You didn't have to wait up," he added with a light kiss to her shoulder.

Blair shrugged, beginning a soft stationary sway in his arms. "I couldn't have slept even if I'd wanted to," she replied after a time, when he would have thought she'd been beginning to doze off. No, her lips widened in a smile that warmed his heart.

"Mm, why's that?" Chuck queried, following the line of her mouth and her idle, almost lazy movements.

Blair's eyes closed again as she leaned back into him, accepting the slight tightening of his arms around her body. Then she slid her palms over his fingers, dragging them down over her stomach and sighing contentedly. "I saw Doctor Stewart this afternoon about my…"

Chuck interrupted his light stroking over her waist as she left off awkwardly, and swallowed hard. He'd held her hair that morning after breakfast, and the previous one, too. Hadn't said a word because it had been an unspoken "situation" in high school that he'd never known how to approach the right way, and still didn't.

Was there even a _right_ way?

Bulimia scared him shitless. There. How could someone so– How could she even think she was– Even before the events after the Victrola party, he hadn't been able to compute Blair with an eating disorder. How _could_ she? It just didn't make sense.

Ergo, he'd shut the hell up about it and hadn't dared open that can of worms since, much less in front of her.

So she'd seen her shrink today about her incidents and he hoped, crossed every imaginary finger he could imagine – because he'd never actually do it – because dammit he didn't care if she lost or gained a pound or two. Without even knowing, his eyes shot to hers, searching in the murky reflection projected by the window.

Blair's eyes softened a fraction as her smile held him in a frozen trance. "I'm fine," she started in a soothing whisper, then positively glowed as she continued, "Turns out I'm pregnant."

A breath he hadn't known he'd been holding whooshed out of him in a rush. His fingers dug in of their own volition as he gathered her closer yet. "Oh God. I love you. I love you so much," he halted into her hair, and he didn't even know if it was from relief or from the announcement that he undid the knot of her robe and lifted her _n__égligée_ to expose the softly rounded flatness of her belly. So strange to think that soon that smooth skin would stretch to accomodate his…

Blair's voice broke into the haze of his mind. "I can't believe it either," she murmured before lacing her fingers through his. "You'll make a great father. Spoil–"

"Spoil?" he guffawed, only half-offended, then shot back," Look who's talking."

She merely hummed back as he continued stroking the skin underneath his hands. For a moment there was only the sound of the friction of his hands on her abdomen punctuated by the rustle of fabric as they moved to their own imaginary tune. Then, "You should go sleep, Blair."

"Mm, I'm all right." She accepted his kiss on her throat, watching their dark-and-pale likeness in the window as Chuck's breath stirred her hair, setting off a series of shivers racing clear down her spine. "This feels good," she sighed finally.

"_You_ feel good," Chuck retorted, now nipping on her earlobe, quickening her blood even before his fingers became more adventurous yet still just as featherlight on her sensitised breasts.

"I thought you wanted me to sleep," she remarked incredulously on a soft gasp.

He shrugged unabashedly as one hand veered south over her La Perlas, causing her to hitch in a breath again. "You said no. So… what do you say?"

Leave it to Chuck Bass to take advantage of her refusal to sleep.

"I say you're incorrigible," Blair scoffed, though they both knew Chuck's antics amused her more than annoyed her.

He glanced up from her neck to offer her a devilish grin. The type that got to her. "I know… Pity Junior here will inherit that trait from _both_ of us."

"What? Will not."

"Will."

"Will not."

"Wait till she starts ordering the staff around," he pointed out triumphantly.

"Why you – and who said we're having a g – _oh_."

Chuck's innocent smile slowly turned into a full-blown shit-eating, Cheshire cat grin. "Yes?" he queried with a deceptive overdose of sweetness.

With a mock-glare, Blair silently burrowed and rubbed into him, then gave a huff of satisfaction when Chuck sucked in a hard breath. "Yes?" she asked just as innocently. When he opened his eyes again she batted her lashes at him from their reflection.

His answer was to plunge his hands down her knickers and drag them down past her hips. Then he got his voice again. "Just so you know," he rasped in her ear, "_she'll_ be gorgeous like you."

A tiny snort. "I'm not–"

In one swift movement Chuck had her naked and bewildered, facing the mirror of the window. "Correction: you're _fucking_ gorgeous, Mrs Bass."

And just like that, he had her chuckling. "Tongue-in-cheek. Nice."

"Want mine in yours?" Chuck asked cheekily, seeing her little eyeroll in his mind even before she did it.

But then she appeared to deliberate, eyes narrowed in concentration as she rested her weight on one hip. He felt the shift acutely on his crotch. And, and she knew it. "Hmm, actually, I'd like _you_ to take off your shirt and do something about those pants."

"Sure," Chuck said, getting to work. "Anything else?"

Blair turned around to face him, winking at his discomfort. "Baby steps, Chuck, baby steps."

Shucking his shirt, Chuck pulled her in for a searing kiss ("love you"), then got to work on his pants. Before he'd even stepped out of them Blair pushed him back until the backs of his knees hit the bed. He sat down hard, pulling her astride him. She came on top of him easily, teasing them both when she'd settled by rubbing her slit against him. She then sank onto him on a wanton purr that had him watching their reflection again as she began moving over him.

Gorgeous. Fucking gorgeous.

And as she arched into him, breathing raggedly, her stomach briefly touched his in intervals and he found himself draggin his fingers down to span her womb and it was so fucking scary but he couldn't wait.


End file.
